1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique capable of expressing gray scales by turning on or off pixels in plural sub-fields into which one field is divided.
2. Related Art
When gray scales are expressed in an electro-optic device including a display element such as a liquid crystal element or an organic EL element, the following technique was suggested. That is, the technique was suggested in which one field is divided into plural sub-field and intermediate gray scales are expressed by turning on or off display elements in the divided sub-fields and varying a ratio of periods in which pixels in one field are in an ON (off) state (JP-A-2003-114661).
However, in this technique, the number of sub-fields into which one field is divided has to be increased in order to increase the number of displayable gray scales. In addition, when the number of sub-fields is increased, sufficient selection time of scanning lines may not be ensured or driving frequency has to be increased.